The Witcher 2 dice poker
Dice poker once again makes an appearance as one of the mini-games in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Due to its inherent reliance on sheer luck, it is not a good way of making money. The game is essentially unchanged from the original game, except that you now must physically "roll" the dice and you have the possibility of losing one or more of them if they roll off the playing surface. The game now also takes one round only so there is more room for luck and less for tactics. Basics *Each game consists of one round unless a draw occurs. *The round starts with you placing the bid. The opponent accepts or raises the bid and you are given the first option to take or to pass. *You and your opponent roll all five dice. This is done by placing them above the board and clicking the left mouse button. Moving the mouse when rolling influences the direction the dice will roll and how strong the throw will be. You must be careful not to throw them beyond the board. *At this moment you can choose to re-roll any dice or none. *After selecting the desired dice and confirming by pressing space, both you and your opponent have once again an opportunity to raise the bid, match it, or resign. *You re-roll selected dice and can see the final result. Whoever has better combination of dice after re-rolling wins the game. If both players have the same combinations, the highest roll wins. If both rolls are exactly the same it's a draw and another round begins with the same bid. *winning combinations are (highest to lowest): **Five-of-a-kind – five dice showing the same value **Four-of-a-kind – four dice showing the same value **Full House – a pair and a three **Six-high strait – dice showing 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 **Five-high strait – dice showing 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 **Three-of-a-kind – three dice showing the same value **Two pairs – dice showing two matched pairs of values **One pair – dice showing a single matched pair of values Associated Quests * Poker Face: Flotsam * Poker Face: Vergen * Poker Face: Kaedweni Camp * Poker Face: Loc Muinne Players Prologue * an unnamed soldier among the tents in Foltest's army camp will initiate Geralt to the game Chapter I * a trio on the lower level of the Flotsam inn ** Casmir ** Bendeck ** Zindrab (only after the first two have been defeated) * Anezka * Berthold Candeleria * Fioravanti * the French Monk (DLC) * Einar Gausel (only after the trio at the inn have been defeated) * Sendler (only after Einar Gausel has been defeated) Chapter II * behind the smithy in Vergen: ** Cornelius Meyer ** Bruno Biggs * outside the Kaedweni camp canteen: ** Fragile ** Gondor * Cecil Burdon, only after beating the innkeeper at The Cauldron) * Haggard, the blacksmith's apprentice (only after beating Cecil Burdon) * Isidor Kay * Lasota (only after Madame Carole has been defeated) * Madame Carole (only after Zyvik has been defeated) * Master Myron * Raymond Gessler * Relic peddler * Skalen Burdon, to win the Dun Banner cloak * Zyvik (only after Gondor and Fragile have been defeated) Chapter III * inside a ruined building in the northeastern part of Loc Muinne ** Aylaya ** Filly ** Hadrian the Black (only after defeating Aylaya and Filly) ** Adelina (only after defeating Hadrian the Black) * Bras of Ban Ard * Earso * Falas * Felicia Cori * The Incredible Lockhart (only after defeating Adelina) Galleries In the Army camp Tw2 screenshot diceplayer1.jpg In Flotsam Tw2_screenshot_casimir.jpg|Casimir In Vergen Tw2_screenshot_corneliusmeyer.jpg|Cornelius Meyer Tw2_screenshot_brunobiggs.jpg|Bruno Biggs In the Kaedweni camp In Loc Muinne Tw2 screenshot aylaya.jpg|Aylaya Tw2 screenshot filly.jpg|Filly Tw2 screenshot hadrian.jpg|Hadrian the Black Tw2 screenshot adelina.jpg|Adelina fr:Poker aux dés dans The Witcher 2 it:Poker coi dadi in The Witcher 2 Category:The Witcher 2 mini-games